Denobula
'Introduction' Denobula is the official capital of the Principality of Denobula, and is located 41-light years from Earth in the trinary Iota Boötis-system or Denobula Triaxa as it is called by the native Denobulans. It is bordered primarily by United Earth and the Confederacy of Vulcan to its galactic south. 'Star Geography' Denobula Triaxa is a trianary star system in the constellation Boötes. All three stars of the Denobula Triaxa-system are similar to Sol in size, brightness, and color. All three are dates as more than a billion years old. Denobula Triaxa A or Shuxi is a yellowish main sequence dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type F5-G1 Vn. It may be as massive as (or slightly more so than) Sol, with about the same diameter -- 1.03 to 1.05 percent Solar and around 1.14 times its luminosity. Denobula Triaxa B or Shixu is a yellow-orange main sequence dwarf star of spectral and luminosity type G2 V. This star is around the same mass as Sol, 87% to 89% of its diameter, and as little as 54 percent of its luminosity. The orbit of Shuxi and Shixu tight binary pair are very elongated and narrow ellipse whose separation has varied immensely. Shuxi and B are separated by an "average distance" of about 48.5 AUs or more than the average of orbital distance of Pluto in the Solar System. They move in a highly elliptical orbit that takes about 206 years to complete. Denobula Triaxa C or Shala[[ is a yellow-orange main sequence dwarf star of possibly spectral and luminosity type G V, or later spectral type. This star has less mass than Sol, as little as 66 percent of its diameter, and significantly lower luminosity than Star B. Shixu and Shala are classified as an eclipsing variable of W Ursae Majoris type because Shixu has a double-lined, spectroscopic companion that is close enough to be considered a (weak thermal) shallow contact binary. Since the outer gas envelopes of the stars are in contact (overflowing their Roche lobes), they essentially share a common photosphere despite having two distinct nuclear-burning cores. Indeed, Shixu and Shala are separated by only some 0.008 AU, around three quarters of a million miles (more than one million km) or about three times the distance between the Earth and its Moon. They are revolving in a highly circular orbit that takes only 6.427 hours to complete. Moreover, from the perspective of an observer on Earth, Shixu and Shala eclipse each other twice at every three hours. Ancient Denobulan's named their stars after the fabled twins of Shuxi and Shixu who both fell in love with the princess Shala. Shixu tried to win Shala by force, Shuxi through compassion, Shala chose Shixu and forever remained his lover, as the stars of Shixu and Shala orbit each other in an extremely close orbit. Denobula Triaxa A (Shuxi) *Denobula A I ([[Kaya) *Denobula A II (Denobula) *Denobula A III (Kama) *Denobula A IV *Denobula A V (Jiah) *Denobula A VI (Min'ke) *Denobula A VII (Wyae) *Denobula A VIII (Bowri) Denobula Triaxa B and Denobula Triaxa C (Shixu/Shala) *Denobula B I *Denobula B II *Denobula B III *Denobula B IV *Denobula B V 'Planetary Geography and Climate' Due to its larger size and orbit between three stars, Denobula total rotation lasts almost 35-hours and the ambient temperature is generally tropical. Because of this Denobulans for a long period of time did not understand the concept of water freezing, their chemistry had only defined water as a gas and a liquid, solid was near impossible until the discovery of refrigeration technology. Because of being located in a trinary star system, Denobula's night only lasts a mere three-hours, the only time when barely 1/4th of the planet is out of site of both stars. This in part has led to nearly all life on Denobula to require very little sleep to function and total night does not fall on Denobula except for six-days every year, the jovian gas giant of Kaya blocks Shixu, Shuxi and Shala. This corresponds to a six-day hiberation that occurs with the native Denobulans. Most of Denobula has a tropical wet and dry or savanna climate, while the South and the eastern tip of the East have a tropical monsoon climate; countrywide, temperatures normally range from an average annual high of 38 °C to a low of 19 °C. Denobula is dominated by one major continent, Uvax, and is home to several distinct geographic regions, partly corresponding to the provincial groups. The north of the country is the mountainous area of the Jovtall Highlands, with the highest point being Doi Inthanon in the Fionnu Range at several thousand metres above sea level. The northeast, Isan, consists of the Khorat Plateau, bordered to the east by the Mexong River. The centre of the country is dominated by the predominantly flat R'phan River Valley, which runs into the Gulf of Keddi. Southern Uvax consists of the narrow Kra Isthmus that widens into the Wohrai Peninsula. Politically, there are six geographical regions which differ from the others in population, basic resources, natural features, and level of social and economic development. The diversity of the regions is the most pronounced attribute of Denobula's physical setting. The Chraya and the Meng River are the sustainable resource of rural Denobulans. Industrial scale production of crops use both rivers and their tributaries. The Gulf of Horsha covers 320,000 square kilometres (124,000 sq mi) and is fed by the R'phan, Mae Klong, Bang Pakong and Tapi Rivers. It contributes to the tourism sector owing to its clear shallow waters along the coasts in the southern regions. The Gulf of Keddi is also an industrial centre of Denobula with the region's main port in Shantip along with being the entry gates for Loxt's Inland Seaport. The Annadaa Sea covers almost 40% of Denobula and is regarded as planet's most precious natural resource as it hosts the most popular and luxurious resorts on the planet. Rane, Krabi, Ranong, Linova and Hyano and their lush islands all lay along the coasts of the Annadaa Sea and the playground of the rich and elite of the world. 'Biology' The wildlife of Denobula are some of the most diverse known space, with Denobula being a tropical mega-diverse world like the Alpha Centauri moon of Pandora. The majority of the content is covered in rainforest, which hosts a huge diversity of plant and animal species. Denobula contains a variety of forest types. Both northeast and northwest reaches contain mountains and cold coniferous forests, supporting animal species which include Throned Begya and mammalian Huy, along with some thousands of types of birds. Moist conifer forests can have thickets of bamboo-like plants as an understorey, with massive trees able to reach almost half a kilometer high, due to Denobula's lower gravity and high sunlight intake. Subtropical forests, which dominate central and southern Denobula, support an astounding amount flora. Even though Denobulans don't keep pets, they tend to address or greet animals they meet by imitating their sounds, even insects and have a deep desire to preverse the natural beauty of their homeworld. 'Armed Forces' *'Royal Denobula Fleet:' 'Society and Culture' 'Galactic Location' Denobula is 41-light years from Earth, however the Princaplity does maintain close relations with the United Earth colony of Surajkund in the nearby Vega-system. 'Provinces and Cities' *Loxt 'Points of Interest' *Palace of Havxin Category:Principality of Denobula Member Worlds Category:Coalition Member World Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Geography